The present invention relates to the field of firearms, and particularly energy absorbing mechanisms carried within bolt assemblies.
Discharging a firearm results in an explosion, which not only propels a bullet through and out a barrel, but also generates an opposite reactive force termed xe2x80x9crecoil.xe2x80x9d Recoil is objectionable, in part, due to the uncomfortable force that is exerted on a user, and therefore must be managed effectively. One approach uses the recoil energy to propel a large heavy mass, conventionally configured as a bolt assembly, toward the rear of the weapon. The bolt assembly typically engages and compresses a recoil spring, to which the bolt assembly transfers its kinetic energy, thereby decelerating the bolt assembly and dissipating energy.
The use of a heavy bolt assembly to manage recoil necessitates the need for a substantial recoil spring in order to effectively absorb the kinetic energy carried rearward by the heavy bolt assembly. While this approach dissipates energy, it may not dissipate enough of the energy to render the recoil less objectionable to a shooter. Additionally, this approach to managing recoil increases the weight of the weapon. What is needed is a method of managing recoil that does not require a large, heavy bolt assembly.
The present invention entails a firearm having a barrel and a moveable bolt assembly disposed adjacent the barrel. An energy-absorbing mechanism is carried by the bolt assembly and includes a dampening spring. The firearm includes at least one actuator that is operative to compress the dampening spring with respect to the bolt assembly in response to a firing of the firearm.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a bolt assembly is provided and includes a housing. A dampening spring is associated with the bolt assembly housing and is carried thereby. Further, the bolt assembly housing includes a moveable actuator and a head moveably retained between the dampening spring and the actuator. Movement of the actuator displaces the head relative to the bolt assembly housing, thereby compressing the dampening spring.
Further, the invention entails a method of dissipating recoil energy in a firearm. This method entails displacing an actuator retained by a moveable bolt assembly and translating the actuator displacement into a compressive force, and directing the compressive force to a dampening spring carried within the bolt assembly.